


Every Shade of Grey

by Hydrasnixed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrasnixed/pseuds/Hydrasnixed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Her Handsome Hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Shade of Grey

If there was blame to be assigned, neither of them spoke of it. Their grief too raw for the petty arguments that had brought them to this point. They didn't have the energy for anything other than soft touches. Whispered words of comfort. 

It was far too soon to feel the new life that blossomed within. So much could go wrong even if nature was allowed to run its course. To know that their child was already lost was almost too much to endure. 

'I'm not going back.'

'Sweetheart, please...'

'I mean if ... If he takes our baby.

'We won't let him.'

'But if he does?' 

He kissed her, pressing his lips to her forehead, soothing as if she were their longed for child. 

'Then we'll both stay.'

She nodded, burying herself further into his arms. Too tired to hold herself upright any longer. He bore her slight weight without protest. 

'There are no heroes or villains, are there?'

'No sweetheart.'

'We're just people. We all make mistakes.'

'Yes, love, we make mistakes.'

The ice cold wind blew across the sea, burning the tears on their cheeks. Their lives now painted in shades of grey. Darkness and light. Imperfect balance.


End file.
